


Day 1 - Aphrodisiacs

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam (implied), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, M/M, Sex Pollen, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Honestly, in their line of work, Dean's surprised they haven't stumbled on something like this before now.





	Day 1 - Aphrodisiacs

Honestly, in their line of work, Dean's surprised they haven't stumbled on something like this before now. It's been almost 35 years and there's not a single hunter they've ever met that's mentioned sex pollen is a thing. Of course, they didn't have a bunker full of obscure spell ingredients and an overly curious little brother either.

“Dean,” Sam calls from where he's laying in bed, weak and flushed. He's already stripped naked so his skin is glistening in the low light of the bedside lamp. His hands struggle not to slide against his skin, but every once in awhile he can't help himself, hissing and flinching as he makes contact.

Yeah, apparently this is a partner only kind of drug.

Dean sits next to Sam and slides his hand through his hair, ignoring the way his pants tighten when his brother moans in relief.

“Ssh, baby boy,” Dean croons, petting Sam's hair. “You're alright.”

“Please, touch me.”

Sighing, Dean turns Sam's head to look at him, brushing his thumb over his warm cheek.

“You know I can't.”

“Why?” Sam whines.

“You know why,” Dean tries to reason. “You're roofied out of your mind, Sammy.”

“I don't care,” Sam says as he looks at Dean with wide, wild eyes. “I want you.”

“Sammy, come on.”

“Please, De. It hurts.”

And that right there? It's the breaking point. He's had almost 40 years ignoring Sam's whining and his puppy dog eyes and his horniness. He can ignore his own urge to touch. But he'll never be able to stand Sam in pain, even if it is just from supernatural viagra.

“Alright, shhh, I'll fix it.”

Dean slips out of his clothes, tangling himself like a pretzel just to keep a hand on Sam. He's been hard for longer than he'd like to admit, unable to resist his baby boy. He trembles as he lays beside Sam and pulls him close.

Sighing, Sam buries his face in Dean's neck and thrusts against his hip. The slick slide of his cock against Dean's skin is testament to how long he's been left wanting. Sam only drips like this when he's been pushed past his limit.

“Shhh, there you go, baby,” Dean says quietly. He holds Sam close with one arm while the other leads his hand down to touch his brother, stretching it to wrap around both of their cocks.

Sam cries and throws his head back, leaving his neck open for Dean to lick up the sweat. He bites at Sam harshly. He knows how much that turns him on and he's proven right when Sam's nails dig into his shoulders.

“Please,” Sam begs, tears in his eyes. “Please, Dean.”

Dean looks down and winces at the ever darkening color of Sam's cock. It's bordering on the unnatural and, while he loves his baby desperate and pleading, he needs to hurry this up. 

“Okay, baby, alright. Here we go, come on,” Dean warns. He speeds up his stroking, almost flinching from the friction on his own cock but he knows Sam needs it. What Sammy needs, Sammy gets and it's clearly working as Sam tightens like a spring.

“Come on, little brother,” Dean murmurs. He slips his other hand down Sam's back to rub against Sam's hole, fighting the urge to turn him over and shove inside him. He's on the edge himself. “Come for me, come for your big brother.”

And that's all it takes. Sam arches against him, nearly screaming. Dean has just a moment to think about the unnatural hotness of Sam's spunk as it hits his skin before he loses all thought to his own climax.

“That's it,” Dean says roughly a few minutes later. They're tangled up, wet with sweat and seed, but they can hardly move. “You're grounded from the storage rooms for a week.”

Sam laughs weakly. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah im doing kinktober. come see me on [tumblr ](http://www.delicatesammy.tumblr.com) if y'all wanna help choose the kinks or pairings.


End file.
